Scarlet's Walk
by ykmy
Summary: Sequel to PATH OF THORNS. Orochimaru's death falls into the hands of an unexpected stranger. Follow Sakura as she escapes the fortress of Sound and onto an adventure meant for people who betrayed their village. AU-ish DISCONTINUED
1. Routine

**Scarlet's Walk**

(Sequel to Path of Thorns)

By, Yukimiya

* * *

**Chapter 1: **Routine

* * *

The coldness from the pave beneath her seeped through her skin and into her bones. The room felt moister than the first time she made this little area as her temporary home.

How long had it been since she was first brought here? Three... four months? Really, does it take _that_ long for them to track her down?

The mission was simple… or at least, simplified by words.

She would let herself get kidnapped, transported to Sound with Hunter Nins following her trail in order to hound Orochimaru's hidden lair. Also, if ever the tracking mission were to fail, she was supposed to settle to plan B and kill him herself by using a special jutsu.

It seemed easy when Tsunade explained it. But the moment she stepped inside his lair and saw him in person after so many years… she was terrified and briefly had an urge to retreat and jeopardize the mission. Escaping was not an option. Orochimaru specifically instructed Kabuto not to let her out of his sight and that was how she ended up in the dungeons, locked up in a thoroughly foul-smelling torture chamber, chained and battered.

She was usually summoned whenever Orochimaru was up for the surgery. Kabuto always blindfolded her whenever she went out of the room. The only area she was familiar with was the surgery room and her dingy cubicle.

A sharp, jolting pain shot down her spine just by slightly moving her torso. She had three broken ribs, nasty bruises on her face, handprints around her neck, rope burns and a few lacerations courtesy of Kabuto's scalpels. Usually it took a whole day for her to heal and two days to fully repair her damaged body.

Sometimes, she wished Orochimaru to lose any form of patience he had and just kill her. It was a much better prospect than the overnight agony of flaming contusions and broken bones. Even through sleep, she was being tortured mercilessly by nightmares of slanted eyes, snakes and Orochimaru's hoarse laughter.

Her first few days there were horrible. There was not a night that she didn't cry. Her heart was now filled with anger and loneliness. She was as good as dead and it was amazing that she could still function well in the surgery room.

The familiar sound of turning hinges brought her out of her thoughts followed by the soft footfalls coming towards her. She didn't need to open her eyes to see who just entered her cell.

He went to remove the chains around her wrists and feet. And when he was done, he stood beside her stone bed, looking at her through those eerie glasses, mocking here with his indifference.

"You'd better do it right this time, Sakura-chan. He's not very pleased with his progress." Of course he was talking about Orochimaru's left arm. She had just fixed his right a few weeks ago and now she was halfway through the other one. It was sad that this mission only led her to helping Orochimaru rather than delivering him to his own demise.

Sakura didn't say anything as she sat up with a soft wince. Her ribs were still broken and a little sore… but that never stopped them from forcing her to work. Kabuto immediately produced a black bandana and wrapped it around her eyes.

_Another day in paradise._

**

Regardless of the mossy walls and moist stone floors of Orochimaru's fortress, Kabuto's laboratory was a complete overturn. The area was clean and organized. They had the most efficient machines and technologies Sakura had ever seen... and yet, none of these could heal Orochimaru's useless arm.

With a tired sigh, she put on her gown and mask and immediately went to scrubbing her hands. Kabuto was already inside along with two other medical Sound nins starting to prepare the area. She could see Orochimaru already lying on the table, waiting patiently.

Donning her gloves, she went in using her back to open the door with both of her hands remaining above her waist.

She could feel his eyes on her as she neared the operating table. She swallowed with difficulty making the mistake of raising her eyes to meeting his gaze. It was the last thing she wanted to see…

Slightly sedated, the man who caused so much anguish chuckled deeply, "You look incredibly horrible, _Sakura-chan_." Her name sounded like a curse in his mouth, "You may rot in your guilt, but don't let this affect your incredible skills in orthopaedics." The way his eyes narrowed into slits like that of a snake made Sakura tense all the more.

She kept herself from saying anything sarcastic for she knew a punch in the face would be awarded in exchange for her improper behaviour. Kabuto stood on the other side, monitoring IV and vital signs as Orochimaru started to look lethargic.

Surprisingly, Sakura found numerous problems on Orochimaru's arms. Both humeri were broken and some tissues were left damaged as the rest just, well, died. He also sported an inflammatory condition in the shoulder, which prevented friction between joint structures making it unbearably painful, especially when repetitively stretched. Earlier she had fixed everything one at a time and eventually finished the first arm. Her eyes now strayed over his right arm covered with a splint to keep it from moving.

In this operation, Orochimaru had to remain awake since she would be repairing an entrapment neuropathy that occurs when the median nerve at the wrist was compressed by a thickened flexor tendon sheath. Aside from the damage the fourth inflicted, one of the causes of this syndrome was repetitive hand activity. As she would operate on the nerves, she had to force him to move his fingers so she knew if she did the procedure correct.

When she explained this to him, all she got was a nasty smirk and a bowl of undaunted ego.

"_Pain is something I can tolerate."_

Sakura looked ready to punch him in the face.

"_Why me?"_

"_Because you're her apprentice."_

"_What makes you think I won't kill you during the operation?"_

"_You can't kill me."_

"… _What?"_

"_It takes a lot of courage to kill, my little medic. And I don't see that in you."_

Those words had stung deep and up until now, she couldn't get it out of her head. Orochimaru thought that she wasn't brave enough to do something so bold. Perhaps it was one of the many reasons why he chose her.

It was because he saw her as nothing more than a medic-child who hadn't proven anything worth remembering for the past nineteen years of her life.

It hurt… The truth always hurts.

"I'm done." Kabuto's voice once again brought her back from memory lane.

"Okay." She then stared at the extended arm before her. Pointing the spot light straight onto the incision site, Sakura extended her hand, "Handle 4, blade 10." Feeling the object slide on to her palm, Sakura grasped the instrument and began dissecting. With careful precision, she slowly cut the skin, exposing the delicate tissues inside.

**

Two hours passed since Sakura had started releasing the trapped ligament and connecting the nerve endings. "You have to stay awake, I already told you that." She muttered between gritted teeth as Orochimaru released painful cries. They were really annoying and not to mention distracting. "Kabuto shut him up."

The older medic sighed, "Tell me how and I will gladly do it." He couldn't blame Orochimaru since he was currently experiencing excruciating pain due to the small amount of anaesthesia administered to his body. But almost three hours of listening to his cries non-stop tended to get outright irritating.

Orochimaru was lethargic, yes, but he was feeling every single movement of the forceps in Sakura's hand. If he was in anyway conscious, he could've hurt the girl.

Sakura relished every second of the bastard's painful cries.

As she worked on the delicate tissues, she also wondered if she should use the jutsu now. She could easily form that invisible ball of chakra and transfer it right into the bloodstream. The only problem was, Kabuto was watching her every move. Not to mention that she had two more Sound nins to deal with if her assassination attempt failed.

"You know what to do. Move your fingers." She ordered, knowing that he could hear her. It took a minute before Orochimaru responded and tried to lift his forefinger. Kabuto was encouraging him to try his best and in return, Orochimaru hissed angrily.

With no progress, Sakura shook her head at the outcome she had predicted. It would take a couple of hours before they could try again.

**

Storming out of the operating room, Sakura removed her cap, gown and gloves and began washing her hands. Kabuto came in next and took the washbasin next to hers.

"Another failed surgery." He said nonchalantly without sparing her a glance.

"It's difficult, and you know it." Sakura answered back.

"A normal person could not last repetitive surgery so fast." He silently pressed at the fact that Orochimaru had visited the OR with great frequency in three days to one week.

"Lucky he's not." She indifferently shrugged her shoulders. Orochimaru had the ability to regenerate quickly. Any form of lacerations inflicted on his skin healed quicker than a normal human being.

"This will cost you another punishment."

With a 'cluck' of her tongue, she grabbed a tissue and furiously rubbed her hand before throwing it away with force. "I'm looking forward to it." With that said she faced him and waited until that familiar blackness enveloped her.

**

Another week passed and she was now **officially** legal. Today was her twentieth birthday and she had to thank the ECG machine for reminding her.

Instead of celebrating, she was inside the OR, connecting nerves, moving ligaments and cutting delicate tissues. To make a story short, she was having a blast from helping her enemy.

This was her last chance.

Her last chance to use the jutsu Tsunade had taught her.

She kept telling herself she was definitely going to do it this time because this would be Orochimaru's last operation if she was successful. If not, she always hoped that he would die from a haemorrhage or shock… or something like that.

But the moment she saw those fingers move… she knew it was too late.

Aside from her age… she was now **officially **a _failure_.

**

"An orthopaedic surgery usually takes weeks or even months to recover. I suggest that you rest, report any signs of swelling and always elevate your arms to promote good circulation." Sakura stood straight in the middle of her patient's chamber, trying her best to sound as professional as possible. She was a wreck, so unsure of what was to occur. Her job was done, she healed Orochimaru's arms, she contributed to his plot, she failed to assassinate him… she helped her enemy. What now? "I will visit you twice for check-up as well as to alleviate the post-surgery pain."

Orochimaru kept his eyes closed even though he was awake and fully listening to the girl's ranting. He remained resting on his bed, a disturbing smile playing cross his slender face. "I was never wrong in choosing you. Tsunade taught you well." He said, followed by a hissing chuckle.

Sakura's fists balled at her sides as she kept her head still staring at the ground. It was obvious Orochimaru just gave her a compliment. Nevertheless, she felt nothing but hatred. His presence made her anxious. She wished he couldn't hear the steady thunder of her heart against her ribs.

"Tell me, Sakura… what does it feels like when you have the life of your enemy in your hands?"

Sakura's eyes flew wide; her heartbeat sped faster than normal at that question.

Kabuto took off his glasses and started rubbing them clean as he stood fastidiously next to his master's bed like a loyal lapdog.

"Did you think I would never notice how your chakra rises during those operations?" he laughed out loud that ended up in fits of coughs, "I always knew you had the _intention_ of killing me." He lowered his head and opened his eyes, revealing tiny slits of gold staring directly into hers. "But I was right. You never had the courage to-do-it…" the last three words were drawled out slowly as if to mock.

Sakura was shaking upon the intensity of those snake-like eyes. "You _are_ in a vulnerable state. I still have a chance…" they both knew that was a lie.

Orochimaru cocked his head to the side, pretending to look interested, "Ah, are you trying to convince me... or yourself?"

"I—"

"Oh please, don't stop on my account."

"Sh-shut up!"

"You're pathetic," Orochimaru still appeared intimidating despite of his current state. "Those useless Hunter nins are dead. You're in my territory now, little girl! I can kill you anytime I want… any way _I_ want…" He watched her intently as fear masked those hollow jade eyes.

Tightly clenching her fists, Sakura willed herself to stop shaking. "My job here is done… am I to be disposed of now?" Orochimaru was not the type of person who easily returned something he stole. He planned everything well and even hired transporters to get her. It was either she would remain and serve him as his slave or get killed.

"You attempted assassination. It is only right that you get a punished for your insolence!"

"Are you going to kill me?"

Orochimaru smirked, "Not unless you beg me to spare your life?"

Sakura felt her temper raising as she grit her teeth, "Either way, you will still kill me." All she got was a deep chuckle and that blew her off. "You _monster_…"

"Can't come up with anything better than that? I've been called a monster so many times by several people. It hardly affects me now. In fact, it strokes my ego." Orochimaru knew perfectly how to push the buttons and pluck the right strings. Right now, Sakura was under his control and it wouldn't take long before the girl snaps.

"It doesn't affect you because it's the truth. You _are_ a monster! You enjoy killing, you get pleasure from seeing someone suffer, and you're a power hungry, manipulative, ruthless bastard!" She heatedly yelled all in one go. It supposed to make her feel a little better. "I can't see why you're still alive… you shouldn't be alive…" her voice slowly fell into a whisper when she noticed the Sannin's cackling died down and now was glaring hard at her.

"I'm alive because I'm strong and that I'm still halfway to becoming 'the ultimate being'."

"How are you supposed to accomplish that?" Sakura didn't know what driven her to ask. But once again, curiosity got the better of her and let the question flow out of her mouth.

"You ask too many questions," He told her, a little peeved.

"Is this the reason why you're waging war against Konoha?" Sakura bit her lip, inwardly trying to stop herself from asking questions that might annoy the Sannin. Unfortunately, her brain refused to heed her silent prayer, "You think that by destroying the village you came from will make you 'the ultimate being'?"

Orochimaru hissed in warning, "Are you testing my patience?"

"If you're going to kill me, then at least explain this to me!" Taking in a deep breath, she rubbed a hand down her face and despairingly told him, "Consider this as your medical fee." She's not really expecting him to tell her anything. Who was she to ask him such questions anyway? No one had ever dared and yet this bubble-gum haired medic girl crossed the boundaries and interrogated him straightforwardly.

"Take this with you on your grave, you little pest!" Orochimaru spat viciously, wincing a little as he accidentally nudged his arm. "The end of Konoha is my goal. I desire power… and I will surely gain it!"

"Then… then why did you let Sasuke escape? And… why did you let Naruto win your last battle? Those two are hindrances to your goal." It was all too confusing, "What are you planning?"

Orochimaru smirked at the mention of his two favourite targets, "Those two are mere pawns."

Sakura's eyes widened, "What?" swallowing thickly, she asked, "Am I—"

He chuckled darkly, looking at her with half-lidded gaze, "Your purpose was to help the enemy… the easiest pawn I played throughout the game, I must say."

She lowered her head in an attempt to hide her flushed with anger face away from his eyes, "This is all a game to you..."

"And you played well, my little medic. You did very well." He pointedly observed his two arms in their splints.

_You bastard! _With a cry, she charged towards him with a kunai drawn from the holster around her thigh. When the bed was only a few steps away Kabuto suddenly appeared before her and effectively stopped any form of advances from the kunoichi.

He grabbed the hand with the kunai and twisted it behind her. Now standing in back of her, he extended two of his fingers pressing pointedly at Sakura's neck right below her jaw. "One move and I'll smash your artery." To prove his sincerity, he pressed tenderly at the beating pulse.

"Kabuto will take it from here… you have no use for me."

"Are you going to kill me?" as stupid as the question was, she still ended up asking it.

Chuckling, Orochimaru licked his chapped lips. "You'll see." His words were the last thing she heard before falling completely into darkness.

**

Sakura coughed out the water that reached her lungs. Having chilled water thrown at your face was the most horrible wake-up call she'd ever had. She fought the urge to breathe while spitting water out of her mouth. Slowly opening her eyes, she waited until the blurriness disappeared.

"Hello, Sakura. Slept well?" Kabuto's voice drifted from somewhere around the room. She looked around and found him putting away the bucket in his hand. _W-what? Wait… where am I? _That's when she realized that she was not in her chamber and was lying on the operating table, bound and helpless.

She violently tugged against the leather straps. She wanted to scream if only she wasn't gagged. Her scream ended up a feeble moan of protest, which got louder when she saw Kabuto preparing medication.

Tilting the vial-up, Kabuto drew 25 mg into the syringe. Done, he placed the vial back into the table and started flicking the injection to remove the bubbles out. He then turned and approached the thrashing medic nin.

"Want to know what kind of drug this is?" Kabuto lightly asked just to tease her. "Nalbuphine." He didn't miss the way her eyes widened as an immediate reaction to the drug's name, "That's right, Sakura-chan. It's opioid. It's harmless, really, as long as you follow the right dosage."

Sakura shook her head violently as Kabuto neared. Nalbuphine was a sedative drug usually used in surgery. It was an opioid, a type of analgesia for moderate to severe pain. It shouldn't be administered more than 20 mg or else she might develop psychological and physical dependence, which was deadly. It should be used with extreme caution. Apparently, Kabuto would use it as a form of torture.

"You've been taking this for awhile now." A smirk crossed his face, "But don't worry. We're only halfway to 160 mg. It will take another day before the drug completely destroys the receptors in your brain."

_No…_ Now she understood why she suddenly felt tired. Kabuto had been injecting the same drug since she fell unconscious. _Please don't… this is… I can't…_ with her feeling euphoric and dizzy, she couldn't generate the right amount of chakra to dispose of the drug in her system.

"Fighting is useless. See, you can't even lift a finger." He figured the cold water he threw at her caused her thrashing.

Sakura closed her eyes tightly and felt warm tears escape. She didn't know what to do. It was over. She failed. And now she was going to die. She wished for a fast death... but Orochimaru preferred her to suffer first.

While helplessly lying there, she wondered what would've happened if she heeded Kakashi's advice and never left. Definitely she won't be trapped inside a freaky laboratory, tied down to an operating table and pathetically drugged.

It didn't take long before she felt the familiar prick of the needle penetrating her deltoid muscle. A long, worn-out moan rushed out of her throat as she felt the drug spread through the muscle, causing it to contract immensely. Not only was she administered with an overdose of the drug; it was also undiluted, making the stinging pain intolerable.

Sakura screamed and cried as she started to feel lightheaded and her vision began to blur. She couldn't think straight, unable to distinguish her surroundings.

"_I will wait for you."_

_Forgive me, Kakashi… I'm so sorry._ She could almost see the look of disappointment on his face and it pained her.

A loud collision slightly jerked her from her unsteadiness. She forced her eyes to follow the trail to where she heard the loud crashing sound. Blinking with great difficulty, she tried to pick out the scene before her.

She could see blood all over the wall across from her and a dead body on the ground. As much as she wanted to get up and see what was going on, her breathing grew shallower as the drug began to affect her body.

Somewhere above her blurry vision, a dark figure hovered. It released her from her leather bounds and from the foul tasting gag around her mouth. She felt fingers touch her neck lightly before trailing delicately up to her chin.

Dull jade eyes saw red and black swirls.

Sakura collapsed right after.

**TBC**


	2. Broken

**

* * *

Chapter 2: **Broken promise

* * *

Drenched in sweat, Sakura woke up with a start. Her breathing was erratic and desperate. Her body was shaking uncontrollably and she started thrashing wildly. There were people who went and pressed her down against the bed despite of her flailing extremities. She clutched desperately at the one holding her, her eyes burned with tears as she voiced a cry for help.

"Shh, shh, calm down. Everything's fine, you're safe, shh…" someone soothingly whispered to her but it did nothing to her frightened senses.

"H-he's coming after me! Get him away from me!!!" Sakura shrieked at the top of her lungs but her voice still sounded scratchy. Whoever holding her down had tantamount of patience since they fastidiously tried to prevent her from hurting herself further.

After few minutes of trying to calm her down, one of them decided to administer drugs as a last resort. And once again, Sakura was in slumber.

**

The next time she woke up, she was alone in what looked-like a hospital ward. The building looked eerily familiar, hell even the furniture's familiar. She slowly sat-up and tried to decipher what happened while she was sleeping. Surprisingly she came up with nothing. It was as if her brain felt utterly empty and lacked the details she desperately wanted to recall.

"Hello. I'm glad you're awake."

Sakura looked up and saw a woman in a white coat standing next to her bed. The lines on her face crinkled and her red hair with a few streaks of silver were loose around her shoulders. She inwardly surmised that the person was her doctor.

Sakura frowned, "Where am I?" Her sea-foam eyes frantically roamed the small room.

The woman smiled, "My name is Fujioka Aki, your healer." When Sakura said nothing, Aki took this as a sign for her to continue, "You're in the hospital."

"Yes. I know that." Sakura exasperatedly replied, "I wanted to know where this hospital is."

Aki's eyes softened in empathy, "You really went through a lot if you can't even remember your old workplace." She looked at Sakura, waiting for any sign of comprehension, "I expected this would happen. You experienced a terrible drug overdose, which affected a lot of organs in your body." Aki then grabbed a chart and started scribbling.

Sakura was stunned at first and frantically swept the pristine walls of Konoha General Hospital. A mix feeling of relief and confusion awash her clouded perception as wondered why she was back in her village and how on earth was she able to return in the first place?

The only person who could relieve her blind curiosity would be the woman standing next to her bed. A healer she was not even acquainted of. _Probably from another department_, she assumed silently. Sakura watched her for awhile before curiosity finally gnawed her. "How did I get here?"

"You were brought here just like the rest of the patients." Aki said with a shrug, without looking up from what she was writing. After a long pause, she looked up and found Sakura staring openly at her. "Someone brought you to the emergency room of course."

Sakura tried hard not to roll her eyes at the not-so detailed explanation. "And who will that be?" She felt a headache coming just from trying to figure out what occurred during the last few hours she was knocked out cold.

Healer Aki gave her a pained smile and looked like she was unwilling to narrate what had occurred. But as she was about to open her mouth to answer the other medic's question, a familiar voice disrupted the conversation.

"I did."

Sakura turned her head towards the voice and felt her eyes widen a fraction. As if that was not enough, her mouth fell agape.

Uchiha Sasuke stood by the doorway with his arms crossed and an unmistakable look of smugness plastered all over his face. "Yo." He was wearing his usual blue shirt and dark denim. His hair was a little messy as if he just rushed out in the midst of a shower.

In what appeared to be like ten seconds, Sakura was finally able to collect her bearings and mutely made fun of Sasuke's awesome dramatic entrance. Despite of what occurred within the past few minutes, Sakura still found Sasuke quite entertaining.

Aki felt it was her cue to leave. She excused herself and promised to visit Sakura again once they're done talking.

Now alone with her self-proclaimed saviour, Sakura laid back down on the bed, hoping that it will somewhat relieve her sudden headache. She stared blankly at the ceiling, hoping she could organize her scattered thoughts soon because she was definitely eager to milk every ounce of information from Sasuke. "So..."

"Plan A was successful. Orochimaru's dead and now you're safe." Trust Sasuke not to beat around the bush. She could hear his footsteps as he approached her bed... and not too long she also felt his warm hand wrap slowly around hers. "Welcome back." Sasuke sounded really relieved.

Sakura smiled, closed her eyes tightly and felt tears run down her cheeks. It's a wonder how they always end up in this kind of situation where one of them tells the other 'Welcome back'.

Through her tightening throat, she murmured, "I'm home."

**

A week breezed by until Sakura was finally released from the hospital. Family and friends visited her constantly, rejoicing her return from what she personally called 'the depths of hell'. Tsunade paid her a visit the other day to check out the progress of her treatment but divulged none of the previous mission she underwent. She told Sakura to wait until she was fully healed. Only by then will they discuss about the mission proper and the submission of her personal report.

"Sakura, are you ready?" She heard her mother's voice through the doorway.

"Yes!" Sakura stood up from her bed, grabbed her bag and followed her mother outside.

Seven days breezed by... but neither the physical presence nor shadow of Hatake Kakashi kept her company. Not once did the copy nin visited her. She desolately convinced herself that he must've been very busy with some difficult mission. But after seeing those strange looks on Naruto and Sasuke's faces when she asked them about his whereabouts, Sakura realized that it would hurt less if she just stopped waiting.

**

The next day, Sakura was summoned by Tsunade for mission debriefing. She went to Tsunade's office with her polished report safely tucked in her belt pocket, looking prepared and geared up for the upcoming interrogation. As she arrived at her destination, Shizune welcomed her with a warm hug before ushering her inside the Hokage's office.

Four months did nothing to Konoha for everything looked exactly the same just before she left. She stepped inside the room while in the midst of pulling out her scroll. She stood before Tsunade, Iruka and another Jounin who appeared to be the Hokage's new assistant.

"Haruno Sakura, reporting for duty." She announced in a professional monotone out of habit and remained still where she stood until she was told the command 'At ease'.

"Your report." Tsunade showed an open palm, beckoning her apprentice to come closer and hand in her scroll.

Sakura did so and as the Hokage started to read, she calmly went back to where she stood and patiently waited for Tsunade's verdict.

After a few minutes of scanning, Tsunade looked up and gazed at her appraisingly. "You've done well, Sakura. It may have taken a little longer but I believe we were just in time before things got out of hand." Tsunade knew that the feeling of concern towards a subordinate was unprofessional. But the moment Sakura left the village and into the fortress of Orochimaru's hideout, Tsunade felt utterly troubled. She knew a lot of people shared the same sentiment but a circumstance like this was a standard thing for ninjas. Sakura's dangerous mission was the only means to an end for Orochimaru's insanity and will be the foundation of the much anticipated peace through all the nations. The least thing they could do back then was to fulfil their end of the bargain... and that was to save Sakura from dying.

And save her they did.

Tsunade felt every inch of worry leave her and her heavy shoulders started to lighten somehow. Just seeing Sakura alive and whole before her was just... wonderful.

"And as for your reward, I have secured you a slot for ANBU training." Tsunade didn't particularly like this. She wanted her young apprentice to pursue medicine further and not endanger her life through class-S missions. But she had to follow the agreement. Whether she liked it or not, Sakura now has the opportunity to join the ANBU corps.

Iruka particularly looked appalled after hearing this and immediately questioned, "Wait, Sakura. Are you sure about this?" Everyone knows that being in ANBU means leaving all your sense of values and moralities behind. Just undergoing training might change you into a different person not more than a month! Iruka feared that someone like Sakura would fall into the incurable pain of being ANBU.

Sakura's eyes remained glued on the floor, not sure why this was taking her such a long time to answer the question. She waited for this moment for so long... for someone to recognize her skills and capabilities without the help of others. For them to notice that she finally stepped out of the shadows and that she's ready to face just as much as pain and hardship as Naruto and Sasuke had.

The clock ticked, seconds; minutes passed by and still no answer was brought out of the pink-haired medic.

With a frown on her face, Tsunade stood up and asked, "Sakura—"

"Shishou..." Sakura suddenly started, surprising both Tsunade and Iruka, not because she dropped the Hokage's proper title but because of the adamant determination her eyes held. "I... refuse your offer." Jade eyes sought her former sensei's warm brown ones, "I would like to continue studying... and hopefully become a professional healer." She doesn't care anymore. She can't let what other people think dictate her life. It was just ridiculous. For once, she will do something for herself... become a little selfish once in a while.

Tsunade just then made a quick rude gesture of shooing Iruka and the rest of the people out of the room. Iruka cast both of them with a worried look before he left the room and shut door behind him with a soft click.

Once they were alone, Tsunade sat back down her chair and gazed at the young apprentice knowingly. "It's been bothering you for days..." she told her vaguely.

Sakura knew what Tsunade was talking about but refused to easily give in. She stubbornly looked away and closed her eyes. "I don't know what you're talking about—"

Tsunade swiftly cut-off, "_He_ was there," Sakura's head snapped at her direction, "... during the retrieval mission... but after seeing you in that drugged condition, he suddenly asked me to send him out somewhere."

Sakura suddenly found it very difficult to swallow as she waited for everything to sink in. After tumbling out of her bed this morning, the least thing she expected was to hear information about Kakashi's whereabouts. And now after hearing what Tsunade just said, several questions started to overlap her unsolved puzzle.

She asked Kakashi to wait for her... but what did he do? He ran away...

But why?

"When... when will he come back?" her voice sounded so betrayed.

Tsunade suddenly regretted the idea of telling her the truth, "He specifically asked for a long-term one... so I guess it will take some time." She said, "I don't know exactly what's going on between the two of you but I hope this won't affect your work and duty to Konoha."

Sakura felt uncontrollable anger bubble up inside her that might explode anytime. She couldn't understand why Kakashi had to go through great lengths just to get away from her. That is just not like the Kakashi she knew since she was twelve. The one who ran away is a coward and not worth her attention, much less her obsession.

Feeling a massive headache coming, Sakura clenched her fists and said, "There's nothing to be worried about, Shishou. Kakashi and I... there's no definite connection between us." The words slipped through her gritted teeth. "Can I be excused now?"

Tsunade nodded and watched her student leave the room with angry strides. "Ah, well, Kakashi, what have you done this time?" she asked thoughtfully particularly to no one.

Outside, the rain started to pour.

**TBC**


	3. Reunion

**

* * *

Chapter 3: **Reunion

* * *

There were brief flashes of memories like blurry imagery of being dragged through the thick coat of snow. He couldn't lift his eyes nor could he stay fully awake. Rather, he felt sleepy and incredibly heavy yet numb. He could hear faint voices somewhere, one particularly sounded too familiar. "Can you move?" he couldn't exactly name whom the voice belonged to. All he could only surmise that it was the most soothing voice he had ever heard of for the past five years.

A painful expulsion of cough crawled through his chest and out of his mouth, making him all the more weak and barely conscious. He was in-between of slipping into coma or just plain dying. He couldn't feel his body anymore, his heart trying its best to supply blood as fast as it could, knowing that most of it had been wasted and freely flowing through the large wound on his gut.

"He's losing so much blood!" another voice said, frightened and cautious. There was shuffling followed by the sound of approaching geta footsteps. "Stop panicking and help me out here!" The female voice demanded irritably.

Through hazed eyes, he felt himself being hoisted up; one arm supported him around the waist while the other securely latched around another person's neck. He tried to speak but instead made a gurgling, frustrated groan. "Shh, try not to speak." The familiar female voice said next to his ear in a warning tone, "We'll talk later. You're bleeding all over my shirt."

**

The shower rushed and steam swirled, completely covering the pale moonlight coming through her window. The snow started to fall several hours before she decided for a relaxing warm shower. A few flakes first, in the dull gray-afternoon sky and then followed by the slightly swirl of chilly wind. She stepped out of the shower, wrapped herself in a towel and quickly walked to the locker room. The outside turned darker as lights came on, and the naked branches of the trees turned white.

A sudden knock startled the medic while in the midst of putting on her scrub suit. "Yes?" a faint rustling of clothes followed by a muffled voice answered behind the door, "He's awake." There was a long pause after such quick and blunt reply.

Her hand tightened visibly around the shirt she was putting on. "I'll be out in a sec." She felt an inner surge then; excitement and fear tumbled through her like foam pushed by a wave. It had been five years since he left the village and aimlessly roamed the Fire country without even contacting her. She could still remember how empty she felt when he never visited her, not even once since that day she woke up from her deep sleep and endless nightmare. No matter how much she wanted to forget, the past will be forever strapped in her back. She may not see it but she sure could feel it.

She left the locker room in haste, her pristine white coat billowing behind her as she masterfully weaved around and about the maze called OR. Finally, she found the recovery room she was looking for only to find out that a few novice medics were also there to examine the newly arrived patient. And said medics were all female.

She cleared her throat and straightened, saying that she was not expecting their company.

"We were just about to interview him for our case presentation tomorrow." One of the three murmured, looking down.

She gave the three a reprimanding look before checking if the patient was truly awake. He looked fine, his eyes slightly opened as if trying to process what had just occurred. "All right. Finish up and leave, please." She said with arms in akimbo, watching them perilously. It didn't take more than a minute before the three students rushed out of the room.

A sigh was heard from the man lying idly on the bed, "You're starting to sound exactly like _her_, have you noticed?" he asked, his voice soft.

The woman, exasperated, shook her head. "And _you_ never changed. I bet you enjoyed three girls in white uniform fawning all over you. Of course I had to come in and spoil all your fun."

The man could've chuckled but he knew that would just severe the stitch on his side. "I don't know what you mean." He blinked a couple of times at the ceiling before a familiar face and soft pink tresses blocked it. "Sakura," he almost breathed in both relief and awe.

Haruno Sakura smiled, albeit a little, "Hello, Kakashi."

Kakashi studied this girl... no woman, her fair skin and long, unusual bubblegum pink hair tied in a long ponytail, her scattered freckles. It looked like the last five years had been good to her, seeing how vibrantly beautiful she looked. He was very fortunate indeed to witness the transition of this beloved yet obstinate girl into such a fine, young woman. He still couldn't get over the fact that she was indeed here, taking care of him, after five years of being away from each other.

She moved away and he tried to suppress the feeling of longing that erupted inside his chest. Sakura reached for the patient's chart and he was struck by the way light travelled across her skin, her hair, as she moved around by the fluid nature of everything she did.

He tried to sit up then, but was stopped by Sakura's commanding voice. "Get up and I'll kick your precious jewels."

_Uh, right, Tsunade's apprentice. They're the only medics who can harass their patients like this._ Kakashi let his head fall back heavily on the pillow. "This is not Konoha." It was more of a statement than an inquiry.

"You're in Iwagakure." She said, and then looked worried. "You're really out of it if you can't remember where you are. She added. The building was entirely made out of stone, even some of the furniture's, but thankfully the bed was an exception.

"I was poisoned for almost a day while travelling; my senses could've been altered." He said, thinking of the piney line of trees he went through while trying to elude the nins following him behind. "And I was bleeding. Which reminds me, what are you doing here?"

Sakura looked at him for a moment; her eyes were warm, emerald tinted, wary. "I had a quick medical mission here. I was supposed to leave yesterday but was called back when they found you bleeding outside their border." She made it sound so simple.

Kakashi looked at her blankly, "Should I apologize for holding you back?"

She smiled at this and placed the chart carefully back to its holder, "Not unless you tell me what happened for the past five years, I might forgive you."

Her hair, her cheeks caught the flickering light from the outside. She was young, yet there was something fierce and strong about her too, something lonely but determined. It quickly reminded him the awful thing he had done to her. Guilt overwhelmed him like quicksilver. "As much as I want to, I do not think this is the right place to discuss it." They were still, in fact, inside Iwagakure, a different territory. He couldn't just divulge information that might jeopardize the mission he worked so hard.

"I understand." She said, indifferent all of a sudden. "The Tsuchikage will summon you as soon as you recover." Sakura made last few arrangement and checks on the things connected to his body before she made a move to leave. His hand was quick to react and reached for her arm. "We _will_ talk after everything here is done. I want to explain... why I did what I did." He told her softly, his voice hoarse with suppressed emotion. "I am glad you found me."

She didn't answer, just gently removed his hand and crossed the room. Before she left the room, her head turned towards him and gave him a quick, assessing glance. "I'll come back and check-up on you. For the mean time," she paused to glare efficiently on the hand-cuffs that secured both of his hands on the bed. "Please try not to escape."

_Shacking up,_ he thought wryly. "You know me very well."

**

Sakura woke to a flood of light and the smell of miso soup. She stood, pulling her robe around her, and then went to the kitchen where she found Yuko, her roommate and co-worker, preparing breakfast.

"Good morning." She said, looking up. Her long, dark hair was tied up in a neat but with a few strands framing her face. She had large brown eyes in a pale face that might have been forty or twenty-five. Yuko was a resident medic in Iwagakure and was assigned to assist Konoha's volunteer medic for a month, thus, the reason why Sakura's staying in her apartment.

"It smells good." Sakura said, "As usual." The complete breakfast meal of miso soup, nato, tamagoyaki, nori and broiled fish made her mouth water in anticipation. Yuko had always been a good cook.

Yuko laughed and joined the other on the small dining table. "So, what happened yesterday?"

Sakura looked up, chopsticks and fish in her mouth, "He's fine now. I was able to talk to him before my shift ended."

"Hatake Kakashi... It's been years since the last time he was sighted." Yuko said. Her eyes dark and knowing, "Did he tell you why he's half-dead outside the village?"

Sakura shook her head, "I think he'll tell everything to your Kage once he's recovered. It's safer that way."

"So... you seem to be in friendly terms with this new patient." Yuko said, "Don't deny it; I've seen how worried you looked when we picked him up."

For a few instants Sakura was stunned to silence, and Yuko understood that she was right on the spot. "Well... he was my teacher."

"I thought you were the former Hokage's student?"

"Before Tsunade-sensei, there was Kakashi-sensei." She said, becoming very careful with her words. "I've known him since I was twelve." She was still confused to the status of her relationship with the elusive copy-nin. The last time they had seen each other was the day when she was about to head out on a deadly mission including Orochimaru's demise. They might have been closer than friends but they had never been intimate with each other. For heaven's sake, all they did was kiss.

Yuko watched her empty her bowl of miso. Sakura was careful and calm, absorbed in her thoughts. She knew there was something more than being friends for almost a decade, but refrained from prying. Instead, she got up and volunteered to do all the dishes, to which Sakura protested.

"It's fine," Yuko said, "Go to the hospital, I know you want to see him."

Sakura sighed, "My shift starts at two. That's still three hours from now." When Yuko didn't answer from the kitchen, she gave up and went upstairs to change.

**

Later, as Yuko cleaned up the kitchen, Sakura carried out the garbage. The air was damp and cool. Her breath came out in tiny clouds. She stood for a moment longer in the chilly air, grateful for the silence. Gradually, she became aware of a figure standing at the corner of the street. A tall man, in dark jeans and brown jacket looked intently at her direction. She put the metal lid back on the garbage can and folded her arms across her chest. He was walking toward her now, a tall man, broad-shouldered and walking fast.

"Hey there." He called.

Her apprehension deepened, and she turned to look at the apartment building and its dark wood rising into the white sky. When she turned back, the man had stopped just a few feet away. She knew him but couldn't come up with a familiar name. Well not until the man smiled and flashed the crows feet around his eyes and the laugh line around his mouth. The same, arrogant yet foolish aura flashed unpleasant memories.

"How in the world—" she began.

"Haruno Sakura, fancy meeting you here." Captain Shoda, kidnapper extraordinaire, minus his long black hair, which was now cropped, stood before her as if he had just found a long lost friend. This was the same man who led the notorious transporter group that helped in Orochimaru's schemes. The same man who brought her to that damn, hellish prison in exchange of money.

So she punched him on the face.

Shoda cursed while cradling his face tenderly. He tasted blood and probably he lost a molar or two from that hit. "I deserve that..." he moaned in incredible pain.

"How did you do it?" Sakura demanded. "How did you find me?? Why??"

Shoda, taken aback, shrugged, "Relax! God, woman, you don't have to make a scene!" once those words left his mouth, he quickly regretted it, especially when her knee connected in a not so friendly manner against his gut. "Fine! Wait! Dammit! How am I suppose to explain myself if you keep on punching me??"

The anger inside her bubbled acridly and she knew she had to let it out. But in doing so, she won't be getting any proper information from the damn, low life. "Why are you here??" she grabbed the collar of his jacket and drew him near, her breath threateningly warming his cold face.

Shoda actually chuckled, "I'm here for my partner, of course." He said, slowly, carefully, trying not to evoke further violence from the feisty medic.

"What?" Sakura was now confused.

He hesitated, on the edge of confessing everything, and then he could not. Well, not until he was shoved painfully against the wall of an apartment building. He felt all the air rushed out of his lungs and Sakura's arm was not helping either since it was pressing dangerously against his windpipe.

"Hatake Kakashi!" Sakura's eyes widened, her grip faltered out of surprise, "I'm here for the _**copy-nin**_!"

**TBC**

* * *

**Author's notes:**

Dear readers, I apologize for the late update of this story. I am determined to finish this story, no matter what, even though I myself, have no idea how to continue POT's sequel. I'm not even sure if there's still someone following this story. For those who are still patiently waiting, thank you and I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Chapter three may be confusing but it will eventually make sense in the future, so don't worry. If you have questions, feel free to ask me and I will gladly answer them as soon as I can. I think my writing style in SW is different from the style I used during POT... In comparison with POT, SW is less detailed and more straightforward. My mind is getting less imaginative now so, forgive me for not making any sense in this chapter. Believe me, everything shall be explained as we get through the next chapters (approx. 5 more).

**Replies:**

asianxsmartie - your wish is my command! Kakashi has appeared! Woot!

shkh4ever - don't worry, I'll focus on Naruto and Sasuke on the next chappie. And about Kakashi, can't really tell you yet 'cause that'll be a spoiler.

tcl7189 - thanks!

Hitomi - I can upload the other version if you want. But I'm not promising that I will update that story further. I can't really say Kakashi's a coward. His reasons shall be revealed in the new few chapters.

Valxb - Sakura said that to stir the drama. _

khnlnlychc - I will seriously punch Kishimoto if he killed Kakashi in the manga. Thankfully he didn't because I will altogether lose interest in Naruto. KISHIMOTO YOU WILL LOSE ONE MANGA CUSTOMER! YOU WILL STARVE WITHOUT MY SHARE.

Sakuranbo17 - why thank you dear. Hope you liked this chapter... even if it's confusing & senseless.

Duration - I love both pairings. The reason why I took Itachi out of the story, is bec. I will go absolutely crazy if I put the three in a love triagle (Itachi, Sakura, Kakashi)

inu-rulz - update FAIL. Took me two-three months.

Tai Lei - No prob! Hope you liked it!

divinemendy - glad I made you happy!Thank you!

The Sloth Alchemist - "your story's like crack!" - gotta love that!

Ice Demon Ranger - here you go dear

--guys, you're all so awesome, please keep on reading and reviewing! I will keep in touch with you guys soon--


	4. First Step

Chapter 4: First step

* * *

If there was one thing Sakura felt that day he found her rogue kidnapper, it was absolute madness. She applauded his guts for even showing himself in front of her and even carried himself as if he's expecting her to hug him or something. But what floored her the most was the fact that this gallant leader of a menacing transport group claimed that he was associated with Hatake Kakashi. The ridiculous, old-fashioned perv even called himself the copy-nin's partner. How he got inside Iwagakure was still a mystery but Sakura won't let this worm roam around freely without a deserving punishment.

So the next thing Shoda knew, he was immobilized and dragged within a dark alley separating Sakura's apartment building from the grocery store. At this point, the ex-lieutenant knew he made the wrong choice. He should've gone to the hospital... it would've been less dangerous.

After dumping his body against the stone wall, hidden perfectly by mid-morning's shadow, Sakura pressed her nimble fingers against his face and neck, up to his chest, releasing the stiff muscles from the hold of her special jutsu. Shoda breathed a sigh of relief as air rushed back into his lungs. The first thing he uttered was, "What have you done to me??" it didn't came out as hostile as he would've expected. But really, he was downright mortified.

Sakura glared, "Think of it as Ketamine (**1**), except it's a jutsu. I pressed some precise nerves to stiffen your muscles, including your heart." She provocatively pointed dangerously above his heart, which was now beating, albeit slowly. "So if I were you, I'd be careful because if you fight back, cardiac depression is possible." Once she was done, she took a step back and marvelled her work.

Shoda choked but took her advice like any other smart individual. So he tried to relax and placed a brave-face on. His eyes blatantly ran over her womanly body from head to toe, which irritated the medic. "If only my heart wasn't trapped by this jutsu of yours, I'd say you've grown into a _very_ fine young woman."

The medic's lips upturned in disgust, "And I'd say you've become pruned," that definitely shut his motor mouth. "Now, why are you looking for Kakashi?" her eyes warily swept the area around them. She can't let anyone see this tall trespasser before she drained him with all the answers she needed.

"I already told you, he's my partner." Shoda told her as reprimanding a child, "And I wouldn't tell you anything unless you tell me where the copy-nin is."

Sakura raised an eyebrow, thinking of using critical interrogation, "What makes you think he's here?"

Shoda wheezed, "Look, I'm not stupid. I've seen you rescue him... I was just finding the right time to show up and infiltrate the village. You're not particularly friendly, you know—ack!" the stiffening muscles once again engulfed his throat.

Fingers dangerously pressed against his carotid pulse, "I said, careful with your words, didn't I?" and then she released his neck muscles again.

Shoda nodded, "Fine, got it." He wanted to live pass through this, and dying from immobilized muscle jutsu was not the type of death he had in mind. "Look, it's a long story and I think the copy-nin will kill me if I tell you anything."

"You know it's one of the consequences you have to face once you thought of appearing before me."

"That... was unplanned, actually. I was about to go to the hospital and then I saw you." His voice flippant, trying desperately to ignore the danger of the situation he was in.

Sakura's patience was thinning and deliberately slapped a hand on her forehead, "I really hate to burst your little bubble but Kakashi's well-guarded in the hospital. If you're smart enough, I wouldn't walk right in there."

"That's why I thought it'd be smarter to approach you first." The captain said with much bravado.

"Liar!" Sakura reached out and pinched his nose, to which the tall figure of Shoda screamed, "So you really _planned_ this, didn't you??"

Shoda _definitely_ made a bad decision.

**

Meanwhile, inside the Uchiha compound, Sasuke was sitting quietly in the dining room, sipping a nice, hot green tea while lazily looking through the window, waiting for snowflakes to fall. Peace and quiet had always been his major priority ever since he decided to make his life a little less miserable. And he could only enjoy it in the morning, when most are still asleep... particularly one blond man still pestered him with full intent of destroying his tranquillity, even went as far as calling him one boring bastard.

The same man happened to be one of Konoha's candidates for the next Hokage. Apparently, he was also his best friend.

"Oi!"

Sasuke didn't have to look up to see who the intruder was. He can tell who it is even miles away from Konoha. "Knocking would suffice than destroying my door, you Neanderthal." He bit back but without much malice. He _hoped _he did sound more spiteful.

A snort and then, "Don't go crying again, baby, I didn't break your door!" as if to prove his point he started pushing and pulling at the poor, old, Shoji screen.

"Enough already!" And here, Sasuke thought he would be spared from popping another vein in his forehead. So much for peace and quiet... "What do you want, Naruto?"

Naruto grinned from ear to ear, his clear blue-eyes lit up like sunsets freezing at the bottom of a lake. That thought made Sasuke a little nauseous. His thoughts sounded gay again every time he tried to internally figure out Naruto's inborn happiness.

The blond was practically bouncing on the balls of his feet when he said, "Hey did you know? Kakashi-sensei's in Iwa!" Naruto unceremoniously sat on the chair across Sasuke. "I heard he's in bad shape but he's okay now."

Sasuke nodded sagely. "That's good." He knew the copy-nin since he was twelve; a simple A-class mission can't kill him. Although he wasn't expecting it would take Kakashi years to finish whatever he was supposed to do. But then again, it also took him years before he realized that Konoha was his home and he had to return somehow.

Naruto, however, took every bit of news like it was a miracle, "That's it?? That's all you can say?? He's been gone for years, Sasuke! Everyone assumed he's dead already!"

"But he's not." Sasuke said, finally looking at him straight in the eye, "I know he's still alive, and I'm sure you did too."

The blond looked thoughtful. Again, a smile turned the corners of his mouth, "Yeah... I guess you're right." He scratched his head, suddenly looking anxious, "We do have a problem though..."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow at this, "What?"

Naruto cradled his chin underneath his hand, looking all but relieved, "Sakura's in Iwagakure."

Sasuke stared... and stared... and stared. Silence ensued between the two as an understanding dawned. The deafening silence was broken when Sasuke face-palmed and mutter, "That can't be good."

To which Naruto replied, "No shit." he continued quietly, "Should we..."

Sasuke interrupted the blonde's train of thought and rose from his seat to clean up his tea set at the sink. "No, we're not going to Iwa, it's not necessary. I'm actually more worried about Kakashi-sensei."

Naruto sheepishly laughed, "Sakura's... pretty violent when she's pissed." His hand absent-mindedly caressed his left arm, remembering how Sakura twisted it a year ago when he accidentally messed up her hair dye. Her hair, instead of bubblegum pink, turned powder blue. He could still remember the look of horror on her face when she looked at herself in the mirror. "But do you think she's still angry at him? I mean, it's been five years..."

"How long have you two been searching for me when I went missing?" Sasuke asked, deadpanned.

"But that was different! You ran away!" Naruto objected briskly.

"And Kakashi didn't?" Sasuke laughed hollowly. He could have said more, but it was none of his business. Sasuke left the sink and sat on his chair again. The sounds of morning were around him, and he could hear the birds that resided inside the compound chirping.

"Well, whatever... I'll just wait till she replies to my letter..." his last few words dragged slowly when he caught Sasuke looking at him incredulously, "What?"

Sasuke shook his head, "You and your insatiable curiosity."

**

The first cool winds of the Christmas season were already upon the city. The air was electric and the sun lay pure on the wooden panels and on the marble floor, glinted on the glass windows and danced on the land beyond.

And so, on this cool, wind-washed Saturday in November, Hatake Kakashi was in Iwagakure's General Hospital, recuperating from the wounds his last mission left. Raising his bandaged hand, he looked at it and pondered what he had gotten himself into. The mission was simple, nearly easy for a jounin at his level. But then everything was screwed up when unexpected distractions occurred. He meant to return to Konoha earlier but he guessed it was his destiny to be delayed, beaten and ambushed in order to meet the person he left behind, and in a foreign village no less.

He released a pent-up sigh as it began to darken again. It's been a couple of days since the last time he saw her and frankly, he missed her. He was a coward for running away and he always admitted that every second of the day since he left his village. It might have been a bold move to leave but he regretted nothing. It was the right choice anyway.

And yet, the thought of going back was always in his mind; it stirred both fond and hurtful memories and loneliness began gnawing at his heart.

So, what was he supposed to do now? After years of isolation, he never thought the sight of her would still make his chest constrict with a strange yet familiar emotion he refused to acknowledge.

Kakashi's eyes drifted shut and a slow smile crawled on his face. He was a fool to think that he could forget her easily. In fact, everything that he has done for the past five years were foolish... and he had always been bad at admitting it.

So when she came into his room, looking nothing but elegant in that white robe, her gaze penetrating as she neared his bed, Kakashi forced himself to behave just like any other patient. It was not the visit which bothered him because it was inevitable. Sakura looked pale and troubled and lacked all the confidence he expected to see from her.

"I think," she started, a little unsure as her gaze shifted warily to him and to the surroundings, "I think... it's time for us to _talk_." Her voice sounded formidable but her beautiful green eyes told him a different story. She was definitely worried about something.

"Alright." He said, his voice grown raspy. In the bright light provided by the fluorescent, he noticed how beautiful her hair looked, like a soft flowing waterfall of pink candy tresses over her shoulders. She was biting her lower lip while moving closer to his bed, but not touching. This caused him to get a slight whiff of her perfume and a little bit of her scent. He sat up, taking that bleak opportunity of being near her.

"I saw Shoda this morning." Sakura told him solemnly.

He turned to look at her face; for sometime did not speak but his hands clenched. "I expected he would. He did follow me for days." But that doesn't stop him from hoping he didn't. That man was the most annoying person he had ever been stuck with.

Sakura's eyes slowly widened to regard him, "So he was telling the truth? He's your partner?"

Kakashi shook his head, "Of course not." He knew Shoda was delusional but never thought he would actually announce it to anyone. "He was just in the wrong place at the wrong time." He would've explained more but he was no quite sure if it was the best idea since they're still, in fact, in a different village.

Sakura massaged her temples and plopped down the bed next to his legs. "You don't know how much that relieved me." Her voice trembled and Kakashi thought it would break into a sob. "But that _man_," she said spitefully, "really wants to see you. He's not the one poisoned you, is he?" somehow she sounded like she wanted the latter to be true.

Kakashi shook his head and leaned against the rough stone wall and lifted his eyes to the asbestos ceiling, "No, he's not."

"I want you to tell me why he's following you." Sakura said, "Shoda wouldn't be wasting his time chasing around if it's not about money." She looked at him in a way as if trying to figure him out, "He _wants_ something from you."

Kakashi shrugged, "I really can't tell you right now, Sakura. But I assure you, Shoda's not a threat... at least, not yet. Where is he?"

Sakura was still not satisfied with his vague answer but let the topic go nonetheless. "I had someone incarcerate him."

Pushing up to his elbows, he regarded her with hooded eyes, "He's in jail?"

"Not yet, but if he's up to something, I won't hesitate to send him there." She stared afar, as if dwelling deep into her memories. It appalled him that Shoda's presence made her recall unpleasant reflections of her past. The past was, after all, not a pool of darkness but a clear spring. Shoda brought her to Orochimaru and who knows what else he did while they travelled. He couldn't ask about this since he knew how much Sakura tried to avoid talking about anything regarding that episode of her life. And he didn't want to overstep her boundaries.

"I thought I would never see you again," She suddenly said wearily. Her eyes refused to look at him directly.

"You know I would come back," he said calmly.

"I know that..." Sakura shook her head and smiled bitterly, "But I never thought I would sit here, on your hospital bed, talking about the man who kidnapped me. You don't know how much I convinced myself not to talk to you. But I was really angry back then... it's been five years so I guess everyone has to move on, right? Including me." To what she was supposed to move on about, he was not sure.

"Are you angry that I did what had to be done?" Kakashi spoke almost in a whisper.

Sakura shook her head with a strained laugh, "It is not for me to judge, sensei."

The copy-nin looked thoughtful. A smile turned the corner of his mouth, "Sakura... I never meant to hurt you... in anyway."

Sakura closed her eyes, looking like she was suppressing an internal battle, "I know."

Soon, someone was paging for Sakura and she had to leave him. As he watched her close the door, he felt a huge amount of weight left his shoulders. At least their first talk was least hostile than expected. In this kind of situation, a jounin like him has to take baby-steps in order to gain the trust he once lost.

**TBC**

**

* * *

AN: **After three months, I'M STILL ALIVE. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Expect the upcoming chapters with some flashbacks. ^^, THANKS FOR YOUR WONDERFUL REVIEWS!


End file.
